Venom (Tiberium Wars)
The Venom Patrol Craft was the Brotherhood's primary air fighter during the Third Tiberium War, as a successor to Harpy attack helicopters. See anything?|Venom}} Like the [[A-15 Orca, it uses VTOL technology. Its primary tasks are recon and air interception, as it is extremely fast, but armed only with a single chaingun. The chaingun was originally upgradeable to a laser cannon based on Obelisk technology, however, particle beam weaponry prevails in the Marked of Kane sub-faction. The fighter possesses an extremely aerodynamic shape and two VTOL engines on articulate mounts on its sides. The pilot's cockpit is at the extreme front of the machine, allowing a large field of view, but also limiting his protection. It's chaingun/laser is ideal for attacking infantry or harassing armour. But the real role of the Venom is scouting out targets, using it's advanced sensors, it can detect and track stealthed units, providing targeting data for the beam artillery units operating in the field, allowing them to bounce their beams off of mirrors the Venom carries on its underside. Thus, allowing them to strike targets otherwise immune to their damage. The Venom also features a pressurized cockpit, which relieves pilots from wearing oxygen masks during long patrols, but does have the unfortunate side effect of causing the Venom to lose pressure and explosively decompress when it takes too much damage (much to the pilots' dismay). Another function of the Venom is deception - it can be equipped with signature generators, that interfere with the opponent's radar, fooling him into thinking a few Venoms to be a whole army. It is also worth noting that the Venom is capable of engaging airborne targets, making it useful as anti-air protection for ground forces or bases, particularly when upgraded with laser capacitors (or Supercharged Particle Beams for the Marked of Kane). Since GDI aircraft are not known for their durability the Venom's lack of major power is not a problem. Scrin aircraft, however, may be more problematic, especially the Stormrider and the fighters of the Planetary Assault Carrier. These require deft tactical handling to counter. Many Nod Commanders had chosen to attack en masse with these aircraft instead, as they were easy target practice for any unit with AA capability that isn't infantry. Also, Venoms have extremely good fuel economy compared to most other GDI or Nod Aircraft, as well as a large amount of ammunition. Venoms can be airborne at all times during a battle, freeing up space on Nod Air Towers, to which it needs only to return for repairs. Service History The Venoms were used far and wide during TWIII, and their role was pivotal in taking the Hampton Roads shipyards, where they flushed out sniper teams who would have otherwise presented a serious threat to the Commando working on the ground.Several Elite Venoms were part of a team to steal GDI Nuclear warheads in the Australian Outback. For some reason, the Black Hand do not use the Venom or any other aircraft besides the Armageddon bomber. A group of 4 veteran Marked of Kane Venoms readily upgraded with Supercharged Particle Beams also spearheaded LEGION's operation to reclaim the Tacitus in 2052. Assessment Pros * Detects stealth. * Excellent against infantry and aircraft. Available at tier 2. * Cheapest air unit in the game and quick to build, compared to other light aircraft like the A-15 Orca and Stormrider. * Unlike its counterparts, it does not need to reload per attack, does not need to land to repair, nor is it limited to 4 units per airbase. * Built rather quickly at a low cost, making massed Venoms a common sight early in a battle. * Able to provide additional range for Beam cannons via mirrors. * Very powerful in large numbers. * Fast and versatile. * When upgraded with Spitfire laser capacitors/Supercharged particle beams, they can seriously threaten armoured units. * Good escort for ground units ineffective against infantry and aircraft, like Avatars. Cons * Very light armour. * Weaponry ineffective/nearly useless against armoured vehicles and buildings without upgrade with laser capacitors/Supercharged particle beams. * Very susceptible to missiles and other anti-aircraft weaponry. * Vulnerable against Scrin weapons. * Unavailable to the Black Hand. Gallery Image:Venom 2.jpg|Pre-release Venoms Image:CNCTW_Venom_Hangar.jpeg|Venom preparing for take-off (promo render) Image:Venom Side.jpg|Venom side Image:Venom.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Venom Concept Art 8.jpg|Ditto CNCTW Venom Concept Art 6.jpg|Orthogonal (upgrade variations) CNCTW Venom Concept Art 1.jpg|Ditto (upgrade variations) CNCTW Venom Concept Art 2.jpg|Ditto (upgrade variations) CNCTW Venom Concept Art 3.jpg|Ditto (upgrade variations) CNCTW Venom Concept Art 4.jpg|Ditto (upgrade variations) CNCTW Venom Concept Art 5.jpg|Ditto (upgrade variations) CNCTW Venom Concept Art 7.jpg|Ditto (upgrade variations) CNCTW Venom Concept Art 9.jpg|Ditto (upgrade variations) References Category:Tiberium Wars aircraft Category:Tiberium Wars Nod Arsenal